A Day To Remember
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: With the right amount of money and luck anything can go perfectly. The Malfoy's have the money but do they have the luck? After weeks of planning and stressing the big day is finally here, but will it be a day to remember? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first attempt at a one-shot so be gentle if you review.

* * *

__**A Day To Remember**_

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Hermione shrieked over the sounds of the guest scurrying under the tables and running across the dance floor like headless chickens. "This is my wedding day. It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

She sunk to her knees and gently picked up what remained of her bouquet. The flowers were crushed and blackened underfoot. She sighed; just an hour ago the flowers looked beautiful. White roses with fake dew drops on them, there were little red gems and pearls laced in-between the flowers making the simply arrangement look stunning

"Well the important thing is that we were able to say 'I do' before everything went well… you get the picture." Her husband said gesturing to the people still cowering under the tables. "Merlin. I knew I shouldn't have invited Crabbe!"

He pulled Hermione to her feet and brushed some dirt of her bare shoulder. She frowned at him. "Of course you have to invite him Draco. He is one of your friends. How would you feel if he didn't invite you to his wedding, hmmm?"

Draco was about to respond when he wrapped his hands around his new wife's small waist and pulled her down with him a good five meters from where they originally stood. Hermione was about to shout but then realized with a squeal the reason she had been pulled to the ground.

The pole that was nearest to them was slowly falling to the ground. The Malfoy's being as extravagant as ever had gone all-out on this wedding and the newspapers had named the occasion 'Wedding of the century'.

The marquee that Narcissa had hired had been gigantic, enough to seat over three-thousand people comfortably. And considering the size, the four poles at each corner holding the white tent up had to weight a considerable amount. Thus Draco's drastic action of pulling his beloved out of the way before her small frame was crushed.

Like a row of dominoes; when one is pushed the other also fall down, the other three poles fell with loud crashes and the heavy white fabric fell down over the newly weds and also the hundreds of people hiding under the silk covered tables.

"Whatelcoldogong?" Draco heard Hermione say from somewhere near by him, her voice muffled by the heavy material that was probably suffocating her.

Draco crawled out from under the fallen marquee and lifted it to find Hermione on her hands and knees crawling over to the side where she could get some fresh hair that didn't smell of smoke like the white marquee did.

"Mind saying that again dear? I didn't quite understand." Draco asked pulling her to her feet.

Hermione huffed. "I said, what else could go wrong."

"Well I could have not seen that pole falling and you would have been killed and that would mean we wouldn't get to enjoy my wedding night." He said with a smirk.

Despite the situation Hermione laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I think we should head to the air port. The plain will be leaving soon and you promised me that you were going to pamper me with everything first class air services can offer." Hermione said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the Manor where their suitcases were waiting. "Just think, in a few hours we will be in our honeymoon suite, with that king sized bed…" Hermione said smiling seductively at her husband.

Draco smiled back and shrunk there luggage. He swooped down and collected Hermione in his arms bridal style… duh.

"Then what in the name of Merlin are we hanging around in this dump for?!" he said apparating away to the air port, leaving his friends and family behind to clean up the mess.

* * *

The two newly weds sat side by side on the plush royal blue chairs that resided in the first class section of the plane. Draco kept his word and the both of them had already gone through two bottles of champagne and were eating rich Belgian chocolate in the shape of love hearts.

Hermione pushed the arm of the chair back so she could snuggle into the arms of her man. Her wrapped his arm round her waist and brought the fluffy blanket up around them.

"See now this is what today should have felt like. Relaxing, comforting and content." Hermione said kissing Draco's hand as he moved it up to play with a lock of her hair.

"Yes I know. But we have three weeks of this to come… among other things…" he said placing a loving kiss on her pink lips.

"Hmmm" Hermione answered snuggling even closer and closing her eyes.

They were both dozing off when the woman next to them started to awaken from her snooze.

She blinked her eyes adjusting to the light and focused on the young couple next to her. She smiled at them.

"Young love" she sighed and went to turn the light of that was between them so they could get a better sleep in each others arms. She switched it off and looked them over again.

She squealed realizing exactly who they were. There pictures had been all over the wizarding newspapers. It was a huge deal, a pureblood marrying a muggle-born, and especially Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger… well Hermione Malfoy now she thought.

"Going on their honeymoon." She squealed again and the two next to her jolted awake and looked at her strangely.

Narcissa had invited her to the wedding but she was unable to attend. She was going abroad for business but the plane had been delayed resulting in her getting onto this one instead. She had known Narcissa and Lucius for years and visited them often; Draco also knew her well from her visits.

"Oh! I'm sorry I truly am, I didn't mean to wake you." She said tiring to hide the smile. "Oh what the hell!" she exclaimed and Draco glared at her. "So Malfoy's you simply must tell me how was the wedding, I hope you got my gift, I told your mother that I wasn't able to make it, Draco." She said all too quickly.

Draco squinted and then his eyes widened and he stopped glaring at the woman and instead smiled politely. "Mary. How nice to see you. Yes we did get your gift, thank you for the photo album, I'm sure we will ne able to fill it in these next few weeks." He said remembering the album. It was homemade by Mary herself, white with simply green and red embroidery with their names.

"Oh I'm so glad you liked it. Now how was your dream wedding?" she asked smiling away.

"Erm… it was defiantly a day to remember."

Hermione smiled at the woman as Draco turned his attention to the big screen TV that was currently showing 'Mr. Bean's Holiday'.

'Urg men, always leave the hard jobs to the women' Hermione thought and promised herself that she was going to express those feeling later.

"Well where to start…"  
**  
****XOXOX That Morning XOXOX**

"Finished!" the hair stylist said throwing down a hair brush she had been using.

"And just in time too. You're gonna be walking down that aisle in ten minuets. You nervous?" Ginny asked. She was one of the brides maids and was wearing a beautiful light green dress that looked lovely with her curled red hair.

"Nope. I'm ready for this." Hermione said smiling when she looked in the mirror. She was wearing the wedding dress that used to belong to her mother. Cream with red and pink lace embroidery running down the length of the dress. It was sleeveless and fit her like a glove.

"You know I still find this hard to believe. I mean you and Malfoy… Draco sorry." Ginny squeaked, last time she had said something like that Hermione had lashed out.

Hermione sensing the fear in her friend patted her back reassuringly. It had taken a while to convince her friends and family to except their engagement, both her and Draco had been shunned for days. They had ended up dragging anyone who didn't approve to their house and making them listen to reason. Explaining that if they loved them that they shouldn't keep them from marrying the person they were in love with.

"It's OK Ginny. I sometimes find my self frightened that if I fall asleep I will wake up and find it all a dream." Hermione said smoothing down the silk over her body. "But then I just think how silly I am being. If this wasn't real, I wouldn't feel so happy would I."

Ginny smiled. She was truly happy for Hermione and had accepted Draco from the start even if her family had not, especially Ron. She still had her doubts though and anyone would if they witnessed the fights that the couple had sometimes.

"Come on then soon-to-be Mrs Malfoy. You hubby awaits" said Ginny pulling a laughing Hermione out the door.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said stepping back as Draco moved forwards.

Draco smiled down at her as he touched her cheek and lowered his head down to hers. They both sighed happily as their lips touched.

Draco resisted the urge to shove his tongue into her mouth and take her right there where other three-thousand people would see. If he did that he would be sent to the hospital with in the hour from serious life threatening injuries caused by the two noble idiots that she called best friends.

The crowd clapped and whistled as the now married couple released each other.

They smiled at each other and entwined their fingers as they watched their guests follow them across the dance floor to take seats at several of the white silk covered tables. Each table seated six people and in the middle had a bunch of flowers that were the same as Hermione's bouquet except they had candles stuck in the middle of them.

The candles were lit but didn't have to be, it was after all only eleven in the morning. Hermione had wanted to have the wedding as early as possible so they could be at the hotel the same night. She didn't want her wedding night to be in Draco's bedroom in the Manor where his parents and other guests staying overnight might hear.

Hermione smiled happily. Everyone she cared about was there. Her parents, Harry and all of the Weasleys, Hagrid holding tightly on to Buckbeak. (Draco wasn't too happy about that). Grawp was looking ridiculous in a giant hand made suit, he was standing by the side, and the few children present throwing food up to him. Even some of her muggle friends were there, some of the ones she had told about her life however.

Their brunch was served and everything was going well. The speech that Hermione's father had made left everyone in fits of laughter and the speech from their friends had Hermione in tears.

They were dancing. Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her as if she would vanish if he were to let go. They swayed gently to the slow music.

"Have I told you I love you today?" Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Only fifteen times."

"Can I tell you once more?"

"No." she said and he looked at her strangely. She only smiled. "You can tell me so much more than on more time."

"Good. I love you. I love you. I love you." He said pulling her close again.

"I love you too. Always." She said letting him burry him head in her neck, nipping her skin gently.

They stayed like that, swaying slowly for at least ten more and would have stayed like that longer if they weren't interrupted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The shrill sound of Pansy Parkinson shrieking made them spring apart and look behind them.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She knew it was a bad idea to light candles midmorning. They watched as the candle on one of the tables started to burn up the flowers surrounding it. Pansy was just screaming and pointing at it, pathetic excuse for a witch.

Draco huffed and trudged over to her getting his wand out as he did. He stood a few meters away not wanting to burn himself.

"Agua-" he was stopped by some one putting their hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry Draco. I will sort it." Crabbe said whipping out his wand also and pointing it at the crisp burned up mess of roses. "Ventulus" he said and a great gust of wind shot from the tip of his wand.

He lowered his wand looking very pleased with himself only to receive a smack on the back of the head from Draco.

"Oh you idiot. Why couldn't you have just done the water spell? Now look what you have done!" he said pointing to the table that was now up in flame. The wind had caused the flames to set alight to the silk table cloth and a few other tables that were closer.

People on those tables were screaming and scrambling away, none of them even thinking to use there wands to sort out the mess. Yet another table caught fire and the black smoke was billowing up blackening the roof of the pearly white marquee.

"Aguamenti" Hermione shouted from behind him and he turned to find that the bottom of her dress had caught flame from standing to close to a table with her puffy dress. "Aguamenti" she shouted again this time pointing at a table.

"Yes that's it leave all the work to the bride and groom people!" Draco shouted at the people running across the dance floor to safe was about to starts casting spells when the flames from one of the tables rose up and started licking at the marquee roof. And as if in slow motion he watched as a hold was burnt through the fabric and slowly started spreading.

"You know what. I never wanted a marquee at my wedding." Draco said pulling Hermione out from under the tent as quickly as he could.

"OK everything is fine. Just as long as no one goes near the giant burning posh thing. Everything will be just peachy. Understand?" Draco announced to the stunned faces of every single guest. They all looked at him and nodded quickly. "Good, now back to food and wine and all that."

"So we are just going to leave the marquee aflame?!" Hermione whispered urgently in his ear.

"Well it isn't hurting us." He whispered back.

"Draco" she growled threateningly.

"Oh alright. Potter, Weasley!" he shouted to a table to his left.  
With in a second a man with messy black hair and a man with bright red hair appeared at his side. "OK sort that mess out will you." He said gesturing to the mess behind him, they both gave him a look that screamed 'Who are you ordering around' Hermione scowled at her husband disapprovingly.

Draco having caught the looks the three friends were giving him shrugged in defeat. "Please will you take care of it so I can spend time with my lovely wife." He said through gritted teeth.

"That's better. Course we will. Away Ron." Harry said nudging Ron in the side.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming. I had better get some cake when we are finished." Hermione heard as they walked away.

Twenty minuets later, everyone was laughing and having fun again completely ignoring the blackened smoked filled marquee. They had all retreated to the tables that were outside in the fresh air.

Brunch was delicious and everyone was finishing off a dish that the waiters called banana crunch. Between Ron, Crabbe and Goyle, it was finished off twice as fast.  
They were interrupted by the soft sound of a spoon hitting of one of the crystal champagne glasses. All heads turned to a table in the far corner in front of a pyramid of glasses.

Goyle was holding a piece of parchment while Crabbe was tapping the spoon against the glass.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Since we have known Draco for most of out lives we just wanted to say a few things." Goyle said slurring the more difficult words. It was obvious that he didn't write the speech he was just reading of it. And the way Lucius rolled his eyes when he said 'Ladies' as 'Labbies' showed that he was the one who wrote the blasted thing.

"Eva since we was lil we knee our Draco was gonna be sumin good." Goyle continued squinting at the writing. "And he has got sumin good in 'Mione." Goyle said nudging Crabbe in the side with his elbow and smirking at Hermione. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick and Draco was trying to smile and hide the fact that he wanted to murder the baboons for thinking that way about his wife.

Crabbe was nodding his head rapidly and also leering at Hermione. Goyle handed him the parchment and pointed to a place on it where he should start reading. "We hope that Draco and… Her… Hermio… Hermione, will be always be hippies together." He slurred.

"Oh you idiots!" exclaimed Lucius standing up from his place next to Draco and taking long strides over to Draco's two followers. "How hard is it to just read the fucking words. 'Always be happy together' honestly it really is simple." He said taking another step forward and Crabbe taking one back.

Crabbe looked quite frightened and was waving his arms around all the while walking farther away from Lucius.

Lucius suddenly stopped his hunt and a worried look crossed his face. No one knew why his expression changed until…

_CRASH_

_SMASH_

_BANG_

The pyramid of glasses had fallen to the floor instantly breaking when connecting with the solid ground. The shards went flying into the air and landed over the near by tables and ground. Some of the shards landed in Hermione's grandmothers hair making it look like she had decorated it with crystals.

Crabbe stood up from the middle of it with his robes torn to shreds and little cuts on his face and chest. His shirt was ripped and people could see clearly the hundreds of little blood lines over his chest.

The loud noise of the crash had startled Buckbeak and he was now kicking and fussing trying to run away from Hagrid. Draco winced remembering his experience with the creature in third year.

"God what else could go wrong?!" Hermione screamed over the ruckus slamming her head down on the table.

"Well the mangy pigeon could get loose and-" he stopped abruptly and Hermione felt him tense next to her. "Hermione whatever you do… don't look up!" he squeaked squeezing her hand tightly.

"But now you have said that you know I will look." She said but before she looked up she felt the ground begin the shake. And soon enough all the glasses and plated on the table were falling over and spilling on Hermione and Draco's laps.

"Oh please don't tell me…" Hermione said hesitantly lifting her head from the table. She opened her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

There in front of her was Buckbeak kicking wildly and running around chasing people who were trying to run from him but that wasn't the worst. Grawp was trying to _help_ Hagrid by getting the creature back. He was chasing him around snapping his hands together trying to catch him but he was weaving in and out under his giant body.

"Horsey. HORSEY HORESY!" he was shouting and laughing running after the _horse._

"Hagrid. Control him before he hurts someone!" Hermione screamed to the half giant who was already trying to discipline his brother.

Grawp turned round when he heard Hermione's voice and ran towards her at top speed. Draco gulped and pulled Hermione as far away out of the giant's path as possible. All the while the giant was shouting for her and laughing joyfully not realizing the havoc he was causing.

"I think we should maybe you know. RUN!" screamed Draco once again avoiding the giant's feet.

Hermione was stood still thought looking up at Grawp. "Come on Draco he just wants to play." She said and Draco's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me! We are not staying to play." He said yet again shoving her out of the way. "Oi Potter, Weasley! You're Aurors. FIX THIS!" he said and the two men nodded and pointed their wands at the giant.

Draco led Hermione back under the Marquee and out of the way. Harry and Ron started firing spells at the giant who started screaming and shouting.

"Fucking fantastic!" Draco growled

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Hermione shrieked over the sounds of the guest scurrying under the tables and running across the dance floor like headless chickens. "This is my wedding day. It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

She sunk to her knees and gently picked up what remained of her bouquet. The flowers were crushed and blackened underfoot. She sighed; just an hour ago the flowers looked beautiful. White roses with fake dew drops on them, there were little red gems and pearls laced in-between the flowers making the simply arrangement look stunning.

"Well the important thing is that we were able to say 'I do' before everything went well… you get the picture." Her husband said gesturing to the people still cowering under the tables. "Merlin. I knew I shouldn't have invited Crabbe!"  
**  
****XOXOX End Flashback XOXOX**

"And that's about it. Harry and Ron stunned Grawp and he fell and knocked the Marquee pole over and then we came to the air port." Hermione finished telling the woman and sighed.

Mary look shocked beyond belief. Then smiled figuring she had to cheer the girl up somehow. "Well Draco's right my dear, at least you actually got married before that fiasco happened." She said kindly rubbing Hermione's hand.

"Yeah I guess." Hermione said quietly. "Hey Draco." She said nudging him as he had fallen asleep.

"Wha?" he said rubbing his eyes. "Are we there? That was fast" he said his voice groggy.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that… I loved our wedding." She said quickly.

He looked at her as if she had just admitted to having a secret love affair with Voldemort. "OK. Whatever you say Hermione. I think you have had too much champagne." He said patting her hand.

"No Draco think about it." Mary said when it looked like Hermione was not going to explain herself. "Would you have preferred a wedding that went so perfectly that it was boring and everyone would forget the next day? Or do you want to have a wedding that everyone will be talking about for years. An adventure and thrilling wedding like yours will be in the papers as the most memorably wedding of a life time." She said and Hermione smiled her gratitude.

Draco looked like he was having inner turmoil, looking back and forth between the two women. "Yep defiantly too much champagne." He said taking away the bottle that was between Hermione and Mary.

"Well I know what she is talking about." Hermione said smiling. "We will remember that day for the rest of our lives."

* * *

_"Airline _F-OGYP_ from Africa will be arriving in Gate 38 in ten minuets" _The smooth voice of a woman said over the speaker phone.

Harry and Ron got up and followed the rest of the crowd down the corridor to an seated area with a board saying 'Platform 38' in big golden letters.

"This place is so cool!" Ron said prodding a vending machine on the far wall.

"Yeah and if you trying to convince everyone your mental keep doing what your doing." Harry said snatching his hand away from the vending machine and putting some coins into it and for Ron's amusement letting him press a button_._ He had presses the button for some quavers and ate them hungrily when Harry removed them from the slot at the bottom and handed them to him.

He noticed the strange looks that a couple of old women gave them and smiled apologetically and mouthed 'foreigner' to them and pointing to Ron. Seemingly a good enough excuse the ladies turned away and started with their idle chit chat again.  
_  
__"Airline _F-OGYP_ from Africa has arrived. Please stand back from the doors." _The smooth voice said again and everyone moved back a couple of paces.

Harry and Ron waited there for what must have been an hour before they saw the familiar faces of their best friend and her husband.

Harry and Ron smiled but they faltered slightly when the couple got closer.

They were holding hands and were smiling like they had just gone to heaven and back. Although they looked like they had been down below instead.

They were covered on what Harry presumed was mud and their clothes were ripped and blackened. There hair was messy and Draco had a black eye and scratches across his chest.

"Nice holiday?" Harry innocently looking them up and down.

Hermione smiled and gave both Harry and Ron a big hug. Harry scrunched his face up realizing that she smelt as well as looked terrible.

"Great. We had a lovely time didn't we Draco." She said taking her place at his side again.

"Yeah. The hotel was fantastic. Our room had its own Jacuzzi and the Balcony had a beautiful view." He said smiling down at his wife who smiled back.

"OK well that's…good." Harry said leading them out of the airport. "Anything erm… _interesting_ happen while you were there." He said pointing to Hermione dirty clothes and Draco's scratched chest.

"Oh that. Well it's a long story." Hermione said weakly but still smiling brightly, seeing where Harry had been looking and realizing they wanted an explanation.

"We got a long ride home." Ron said grinning.

"I explained to Mary about the wedding, you explain to them about the Honeymoon. Only fair." She said wrapping her arm around his back and his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright sweetheart." Draco said sighing over dramatically. "Well it all started on the second week when we went on the safari and saw the hippo…"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. This was my first one-shot and I hope you people liked it._  
_As I said before if you review be gental but constructive critcism is always welcome._

**_Ox-LAURA-xO_**


	2. Info About the Sequel

Hiya people, for those of you who know about the sequel to this story I just want to say sorry. It is taking me ages to do, I have major writers block and it doesnt help that I have to go to the public Library to update since my computer decided to crash!

If any one has any ideas for the sequel that they would like to see in it, let me know. Leave an idea in a review or give me a private message.

Don't worry it will be written, I am not one of those authors who will leave a story half way through before abandoning it, I intend to finish all my stories, even if it takes a while.

I will try my best to get the story written as fast as possible, I am really busy trying to get everything ready for college and not to mension that I have to get my GCSE results back tomorrow... yikes!

Please and Thank you!

Ox-LAURA-xO


End file.
